nicole spanks lexi
by damntohell
Summary: lexis in trouble with her mother
1. Chapter 1

lexi was with her friends, when they one of them spoke

"hey guys?" carrie asked

"yeah?" penny said.

"i think we should go in there" carrie said pointing to the old abandoned caravel.

"and i think we shouldnt" penny said think it was very bad idea.

"well yeah, you would. what about you lexi?" carrie asked.

"i dont know" lexi said not feeling up to going inside.

"come on lexi, your gumballs twin. meaning the more you act like him, the closer you'll be" carrie explained.

"really?" lexi asked wanting to be closer to her brother.

"carrie stop it" penny scolded carrie.

"how about this? i'll give you $20 if you spend an hour in there" carrie said.

"i'm in" lexi said going in to the caravel.

"you sure lexi?" penny asked concerned.

"yes" lexi said and walked around the caravel. she stopped when she noticed a ferris wheel. lexi then got a text from carrie saying she'll give her an extra 20 if she rides the ferris wheel for a minute.

"another 20" lexi said to her then respond to the text saying yes. lexi then went on the ferris wheel and pulled the lever so it would spin.

"easiest $40 i made" lexi said to herself as she enjoyed the ride. about 40 seconds into her ride, something happened. the wheel stopped at the top.

"what the-" lexi began has her wheel stopped.

"damn, the wheel stopped" lexi said then text this to carrie. carrie responded back with an lol before saying she and penny were coming in.

"lexi, you up there?" carrie asked.

"yeah, i'm here. the wheel stopped for some reason" lexi explained and penny examined the switch. it was in its down position.

"the switch is in its down position. must be because its old and broke" carrie explained. she then tried to unjam it and as she did the ferris wheel jerked back and forth causing the carriage lexi was in to jerk, and then a screw came of the carriage and it slanted a little.

"what the hell?" lexi said sliding.

"carrie stop. look" penny said pointing to the carriage lexi was in.

"ooohhhhhh. my bad" carrie said.

"carrie, what are we suppose to do if she falls?" penny asked concerned.

"i dunno" carrie said nervous. lexis carriage the began to break of its hinges.

"aahhh" lexi said scared. she was sure she would die. the carriage the snapped and came off its hinges, and began to fall.

"LEXI" carrie and penny said in unison. they closed there eyes as to not look. about 10 seconds past but they didnt here a crash. they both looked and saw nicole had caught the wheel in mid-fall.

"thank god" penny said happy that she got there in time.

lexi was in the living room on the couch looking down as her mother scolded her

"have you completely lost your mind?" nicole asked scolding her daughter.

"i'm sorry. i wasnt thinking" lexi defended.

"obviously. if i hadnt gotten there who knows what would have happened" nicole said.

"i would have gotten hurt" lexi said thinking about what almost happened.

"thats an understatement. you would have died" nicole scolded lexi.

"your lucky penny called me before you went in the caravel" nicole said still upset.

"i'm sorry" lexi said near the point of tears.

"sigh, i know you are sweetie, but that doesnt change the fact that you did something you knew could get you hurt and almost did. i'm afraid i'm going to have to punish you" nicole explained to her daughter.

"i understand. i guess i'll go to my room" lexi said thinking her mom was just going to ground her.

"i'm afriad your not getting off with just a grounding" nicole said.

"so what are you going to do with me?" lexi asked nervous.

"you heard about the time gumball went into the forest of doom?" nicole asked her daughter.

"yes" lexi said scared now. she was on a school trip at the time gumball did that, but when she came back her siblings told her all about it.

"then you know what i did to him when he did something like that?" nicole asked.

"please dont mom. i promise it wont happen again" lexi begged nicole, knowing nicole was going to spank her.

"i'm sorry lexi. i dont want to spank you, but you leave me no choice" nicole and sat on the couch next to lexi.

"now are you going to be like your brother, or are you going to accept your punishment?" nicole asked her daughter. lexi sighed and placed herself over her moms lap.

"i'm proud of you lexi" nicole said holding lexis tail out of the way. nicole then began to spank lexi.

"ow, owie, ouch" lexi said as nicole spanked her. she knew she was holding back some of her strength, but it still hurt a lot. lexi didnt even bother to hold back her tears. she was just to upset at the pain and that she did something so stupid.

"owie. mom, i'm sorry" lexi cried wanting the spanking to stop.

"i know lexi, but its almost over" nicole said as she finished the spanking with another 10 hits. she spanked her daughter exactly 30 times like she did gumball before. nicole helped lexi up off her lap and hugged her.

"i'm so sorry mom" lexi cried into her moms chest.

"its okay baby. i forgive you" nicole said rubbing lexis back slowly.

"i hated what i did, but i had to do it. do you know why?" nicole asked lexi.

"cause i did something that almost got me killed" lexi said crying less now.

"yes, but theres another reason. your my daughter lexi and i dont want you to get hurt" niole said tears forming.

"do you know how bad i would have felt it you got hurt, or how your father and siblings would feel if something happened to you?" nicole asked crying from just think about it.

"you would have all felt bad and hurt, cause if i had died, you would all be sad forever" lexi said burying her head in her moms chest felling very guilty.

"yes lexi. none of us would be able to live without you, mostly gumball" nicole told lexi. lexi knew what she was talking about, as her and gumball have been together since birth, so he would have hurt the most if she died.

"i'm so so so so sorry mommy" lexi said almost at tears again.

"its okay sweetie. just promise me you'll never do something like that again" nicole said.

"i promise" lexi and nicole hugged her tight kissing her forehead.

"i love you mommy" lexi said.

"i love you to sweetie" nicole said.


	2. Chapter 2

a while later gumball and lexi were playing go fish.

"you got any 3?" gumball asked.

"go fish" lexi said smiling.

"damn" gumball said picking up a card.

"you okay lexi?" gumball asked.

"yeah why?" lexi asked.

"i mean your butt" gumball explained.

"will it still hurt a bit do you think i'm sitting on a pillow?" lexi asked her twin.

"yeah i know. mom spanks hard doesnt she?" gumball asked.

"yeah really hard" lexi said rubbing her butt trying to get the sting out.

"you know she only did it cause she loves you right?" gumball asked.

"yeah i know" lexi said still feeling bad about what she did to worry her mother.

"alright kids time for bed" nicole said loud enough so all her children could hear.

"guess its time for bed" gumball said getting up.

"guess so" lexi said joining him.

(10 minutes later)

lexi was in the bathroom in her nightgown fishing up her nightly routine when her mom knocked on the door.

"lexi dear, are you descent?" nicole asked.

"yeah i'm covered. you can come in" lexi said and nicole opened the door and stepped into the bathroom.

"yes?" lexi asked.

"i have something for you" nicole said holding a bottle of lotion.

(5 minutes later)

gumball was in bed waiting for his twin while darwin and anais already fell alseep. just then lexi came in.

"man that felt good" lexi said happy.

"what did?" gumball asked curious.

"this lexi said sitting on heres and gumballs bed revealing she can sit down again.

"wow had did that happen?" gumball asked curiously.

"mom gave me lotion" lexi explained.

"of course. she did the same with me. did she tell you how she hate spanking you and loves a lot and all that while doing that" gumball asked.

"yup" lexi said and lad down next to her brother and they both fell sleep happy.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose the next morning, shining through the window. Lexi woke up refreshed. "what a good night's sleep" Lexi said to herself stretching.

"For you maybe" gumball said getting up himself.

"Didn't sleep well?" Lexi asked her twin.

"No, I did, just sucks that we have to go to school" gumball explained.

"Hey, I'm just happy my bottom doesn't hurt anymore. it would suck if I had to bring a pillow to school" Lexi explained chuckling a bit.

"Yeah it would" gumball said getting up with his twin sister. after them Darwin and Anais got up and they all headed down for breakfast.

"Hello dears" Nicole said greeting her children as they sat at the table.

"Morning mom" the children all said in unison. Nicole then put their food in front of them.

"How are guys feeling?" Nicole asked her children as they ate.

"Can't complain" gumball said while eating.

"I'm fine too" Lexi said smiling while eating her breakfast. After breakfast, the kids went to get ready for school.

"Alright mom, were ready for school" Lexi said.

"Alright dear, here are your lunches" Nicole said handing them their lunches. Gumball, Darwin and Anais headed out side, but Lexi stayed back for a minute.

"Hey mom" Lexi asked.

"Yes sweety, what is it?" Nicole asked back. Just then her daughter hugged her.

"I'm so sorry about last night" Lexi said feeling guilty over the whole thing. Nicole hugged her back smiling.

"It's alright sweet heart, I forgive you" Nicole said kissing her on the forehead.

"Go on now. You don't want to miss the bus" Nicole said to Lexi.

"Alright mom, I love you. Bye" Lexi said as she shut the door behind them. She then headed to the bus stop and waited with her siblings.

"So, you and mom are okay?" gumball asked concerned for his twin.

"Yeah, were good. Don't worry about it gumball" Lexi said reassuring her twin as the bus came and stopped at their house.

"Better get going I guess" Lexi said as she and her siblings got on the bus. The bus then drove them all to school.


End file.
